the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
''' Hades '''is the demon lord of The Underworld and the main antagonist in The Total Drama Gang meets Hercules. He is the brother of Zeus; King of the Gods on Mount Olympus, when he and his wife Hera have their son Hercules, Hades consults with The Fates on whether or not Hercules will be a threat to his plans for world conquest by releasing The Titans who were imprisoned by his brother centuries ago. Once he hears that he will, Hades enlists the help of his to henchmen Pain and Panic who sneak into Zeus' home and and kidnap Hercules so they can turn him mortal. After 18 years, Hades has a new henchman, a woman named Megara (Meg for short) who sold her soul to him to save the life of her ungrateful ex-boyfriend. When Meg mentions that Hercules is still alive Hades is outraged at Pain and Panic for failing their mission, but then decides to change the plans by having the 2 of them masquerade as 2 young boys in trouble to lure Hercules into trap where he must face against an enormous hydra. After several attempts to kill the beast Hercules finally defeats the monster by creating a rockslide, but just when everyone thinks he's dead he emerges from the monster's hand unharmed, which enrages Hades even more. Pretty soon after so many attempts, Hercules is still alive and decides to get rid of him by enlisting Meg's reluctant help into getting Hercules to expose his weakness in exchange for her freedom. However, Meg begins to fall in love with Hercules, which gives Hades the idea of using her a hostage into striking a deal with Hercules into giving up his strength for 24 hours. Unaware that Meg is Hades pawn, Hercules excepts the deal as long as Meg doesn't get hurt and relinquishes his strength. Hades then let's Meg go and tells Hercules that she was working for him the whole time, which breaks both his and Meg's hearts and then goes to release the Titans who invade Mount Olympus. He also enlists the help of a cyclops to attack the city of Thebes in order to draw out Hercules so he can kill him. Wanting to help Hercules Meg and the Total Drama Gang set free Hercules's flying horse Pegasus and find his trainer Philoctetes to help them. After helping Hercules regain his confidence he manages to defeat the cyclops, but after Meg throws saves Hercules from a falling column, breaking Hades deal and regains Hercules' strength. Hercules and the TD Gang then go to Mount Olympus and set free the gods and overthrow Hades. After destroying the Titans and driving the TD Gang's villains away Hades retreats informing Hercuels that Meg's dying soul will soon be his in the underworld. Refusing the lose Meg Hercules breaks into the Underworld and strikes a deal with Hades, exchanging his life for Meg's. But when Hercules emerges from the pool of souls he sees his godhood has been restored, astounded Hades attempts to smooth-talk Hercules again, who angrily punches him, sending Hades into the river, where he is swarmed by the souls trapped inside and dragged into its depths never to be seen again. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Cruelity Category:Mean-spirited people Category:Master Manipulators Category:Disney Villains